


yuletide valentine

by BerryliciousCheerio



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, and kara sees right through her, lena's a sad lil bean and refuses to admit to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryliciousCheerio/pseuds/BerryliciousCheerio
Summary: "I know you," Lena says softly. "And I refuse to let you skip out on your favorite time of the year just because I was too stupid to take my cold seriously."or: lena's stuck in the hospital through the holidays and kara's the greatest girlfriend in the world





	

**Author's Note:**

> ""you're in the hospital for the holidays so i came in while you were sleeping to decorate your room i love you merry christmas" + lena/kara"
> 
> disclaimed

 

 

 

"I still don't know how I managed to catch pneumonia," Lena grumbles from her hospital bed.

Kara'd laugh at the sight, if it weren't terrible enough—Lena Luthor, powerful CEO of one of the largest conglomerates in North America, pouting while wearing a Star Wars sweatshirt. That said, it's still one of the saddest things Kara's seen; Lena looks incredibly small in the hospital bed, paler than usual which only serves to emphasize the heavy bags under her eyes. Kara desperately wants to climb into bed beside her, to curl around her, but she's Kara Danvers right now, not an invulnerable Kryptonian with a penchant for heroism, and the last time the nurse caught her attempting such an act, he'd threatened to throw her out because _Miss Danvers, this is how an epidemic begins_.

So instead, she's taken the room's only chair and pulled it as close as she could manage; from behind the mask the hospital made her wear, Kara narrows her eyes playfully. "Pretty sure it had something to do with you refusing to take my coat when it snowed."

"There's no way you can prove that." Lena pauses, looks at Kara thoughtfully before she tacks on, "Is there?"

 _That_ Kara has to laugh at. "Lena," she huffs. "I'm an alien, not a time traveler." Though, she supposes, she does have time traveler friends. And Barry Allen, the man that can literally run back in time. Tucking that information away for later, when it may actually be useful, Kara returns her thoughts to her girlfriend, wired up in an outrageously expensive private room at National City General, where she was sure to remain through Christmas, only three days away.

As if sensing this unspoken change of subject, Lena reaches over to take Kara's hand in her own, a small smile chasing away the pout that's been permanent for the last two days, ever since she was admitted. "Don't even think about it," Lena admonishes lightly.

"You can't read my mind."

"I don't have to." She squeezes Kara's hand gently, her grip still weak which spoke more to her fatigue than anything else. Giving Kara the softest look, a look that Kara's pretty sure is only reserved for her, Lena's smile flattens a little. "I know you," she says softly. "And I refuse to let you skip out on your favorite time of the year just because I was too stupid to take my cold seriously."

Kara levels her best Serious Face at her, even though the thought of Lena spending Christmas alone in this hospital room is taking years off her life. "I'm not about to abandon you at Christmas," Kara grumbles when Lena meets her stare with one of her own. " _Especially_ not when you're in the hospital."

"Barely. You can't really compare this to the traditional hospital experience," she gestures to the room around them

"Ah, well, _these_ ," Kara picks up one of the many wires attached to her girlfriend, "would beg to differ."

"Touché."

Kara's silent for a moment, uncrossing the wires where they've tangled with Lena's movement. She has an idea, or the start of one; it's one of her best yet, really, especially since she doubts Lena will expect it—though the thought of that makes her heart twist a little, the idea that Lena's so unused to being cared for that she'll be entirely surprised. And Kara can't help it—her mouth twists into a frown the more she considers how many holidays Lena's spent alone, how willing she is to spend another that way _especially_ when she's sick, when she should expect attention and care.

"Kara, honestly, I'll be fine," Lena assures her, mistaking her concern for stubbornness. "And I refuse for you to miss out on Christmas." She pauses, her soft smile sharpening to something edging on wicked, and she adds, "If you won't go home to enjoy the holiday, I can always tell Dave you tried climbing in bed with me again."

It's an effective threat, even if Kara knows it won't be for long. She's faced down destructive androids and mind control and aliens hell bent on destroying her, but Lena's nurse is, perhaps, slightly more intimidating.

 

**...**

 

It takes a couple days to get everything together, to get Dave the Nurse from Hell on her side, but Kara manages it.

" _Hi Kara,"_ Dave greets warmly. The brownies she made him probably had something to do with that.

What? She wasn't above a little bribery for a good cause.

" _I just finished my rounds and she's asleep._ "

"Okay!" she chirps, shifting her phone to sit against her shoulder as she starts to gather her supplies. "Thanks for letting me know, Dave."

" _Of course! This is so sweet, I'm glad to help. Call when you get here and I'll let you in the staff entrance_."

After thanking him, Kara hangs up, slips her phone into the pocket of her coat, keys in the other. She'd asked to borrow Alex's car for tonight and, after a fair amount of wheedling and pouting, her sister had handed over the keys with a long suffering sigh and the request that she not hit potholes at forty five miles an hour anymore, which—"Alex, it was one time!" "And my car hasn't recovered yet."

The drive to the hospital is uneventful; Kara's still thrumming with excitement, glancing over at the stack of boxes in the passenger seat every few minutes with a goofy grin.

Dave, as promised, lets her in when she calls, offering to help her with her packages, but Kara waves him off with the assurance that she can handle it. When she makes it to Lena's room, her girlfriend's still sleeping soundly, curled up on her side and covered in blankets. Kara makes a mental note to bring her favorite comforter from home on her next trip.

For now, though, she sets about her task.

**...**

"I'm sure I told you to go home," Lena grumbles sleepily. Kara startles, having dozed lightly after she'd finished her job, but her momentary shock is replaced with an easy smile. Lena's eyes are still closed, but she tacks on, "Wipe that smile off your face, I'm being very serious."

Kara pokes her side when she leans forward to scoot her seat closer to the bed. "You look very serious," Kara grins. "And pretty grumpy."

"This is my fifth night in a bed that is not my own, sans my very warm girlfriend." Lena cracks one eye open blearily. "I think I'm entitled to being grumpy."

The upside to sneaking into a hospital and spending the night is that no one was there to force Kara into a face mask and, since visiting hours haven't commenced nor have daily rounds, no one knows she's here. Which left Kara free to lean in press a kiss to Lena's cheek, nudging her temple with her nose. "I don't know how you can manage to be crabby on Christmas."

Lena huffs out a laugh, finally opening her eyes all the way, though they stay trained on Kara. "You're entirely too cute," she murmurs, gaze soft. It's then that her eyes stray. Kara knows the moment that she sees the piece de resistance from the way her lips form an 'o', letting out a little gasp. "Oh, Kara," she breathes, scrambling to sit up. Kara steps back to give her the space to move, a hand on her back to help her. "Oh, darling, this is—I—."

Taking Lena's hand that was free of the IV, Kara pressed a kiss to the back of it, murmuring, "You couldn't be home for Christmas, so I thought I'd bring it to you." When Lena stays silent, Kara begins to fidget. "Is it okay?" she asks worriedly.

Her worry doesn't last long. When Lena looks back to Kara, her eyes are shining with unshed tears but she's smiling, small and soft, but a smile all the same. "Kara," she breathes, "this is wonderful."

And Kara has to admit, she's done a pretty good job of it—twinkle lights around the window and the little tree she'd picked up at Target, casting the room in a soft, warm glow. Tinsel and garland draped across every available surface, shining in the gentle light. Holly sprigs tucked into corners for a pop of color. A stack of impeccably wrapped presents under the tree. She beams at Lena, preening a little with the praise before she lowers her voice conspiratorially. "Dave was in on it," she tells Lena. "And I have it on good authority that he's willing to look the other way for the day."

It takes Lena a moment to realize what she's saying—Kara notes proudly that it's because she was distracted with the décor again—but when she does, her face lights up. Lena shifts over gingerly, picking up and bringing her wires with her. There are less than there were a few days ago, just a few electrodes to her chest and her IV line, but they'd hurt nonetheless if tugged or pulled the wrong way. Kara moves to help her, carefully shifting everything delicate to lay across Lena before she slips in beside her.

Lena rolls onto her side to face her, free hand reaching for Kara's. Her eyes shine in the lights, the glow softening her features and masking the signs of exhaustion still etched into her face. "This is wonderful," she repeats softly. "You're wonderful. I love you."

Blushing, Kara ducks her head. "I love you too." And then, after a beat—"I wasn't about to let you spend Christmas alone." _Again._ She lets the rest of the sentence go unspoken, but she's sure Lena understands, if the way she tightens her hold on Kara's hand is any indication.

"You should head home soon," Lena says after a few moments of quiet, of just them enjoying being near one another. "Everyone will be heading over in a bit."

"Oh!" Kara sits up abruptly, startling Lena enough to elicit a yelp from her, even as she refuses to drop her hand. "That was my other surprise." At Lena's raised eyebrow, Kara adds sheepishly, "I sort of told everyone that we'd be having Christmas here."

 

 

 


End file.
